Journey towards home
by Fulminis ictus
Summary: Ugh I suck at summaries ! Please Read&REVIEW ! Ja ne !
1. Official disclaimer

Official Disclaimer :  
  
So much I wanted to have the rights of DBZ I don't own them as they are in belong to the well known and beloved Akira Toriyama.  
Furthermore I would also likely hold the license on BSSM and the whole story of Sailor Moon, but I also don't own them !  
Anyway I bclaim/b the right on my character Artifex so called Art !  
  
After having settled these points clear for once I won't do it twice in my story !   
  
Have fun with my story "Journey towards home" 


	2. The Betrayal

Journey towards home !  
  
The sentences in the ( ) are my notes k minna ?!  
" " ; are the sayings  
' '; are the thinkings  
Got it all minna ?!  
Domo arigato ! And here we GO !  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One - The Betrayal :  
  
  
The boy stood there trembling hard. He was -from sight- about 10 years old and unlikely strong for his age since he had survived the direct impact of a fragmenting grenade.  
His clothes were torn and stripped he also had a tail waving furiously and leaving blood strains to the wall behind him.  
  
"Now boy do you surrender or want me to kill you at least ?!" a tall man asked him holding a shotgun towards the boy. (AN: Whoa isn't this poor ?!)   
  
"Why Suzai ? Why did you betray me ?! I didn't anything bad to you."asked the boy shaking uncontrollably furiously.  
  
"Why my young one ?! You want to know why ?! Because I hated you ever since you came to us as an orphan of an saiyan whore and got accepted by Gozhun but since Gozhun our former leader is dead I'm the new one. Now to the betrayal. I don't want to see your ugly face around here Art and now DIE !" Suzai answered and spitted at Art.  
Firing the shotgun Suzai advanced towards Art and hit him hard in the boy's chest since the younger one made it to dodge the shells.  
  
'Argh ! No I won't die now ! I have to see so much and now I'm going to die ?! NO WAY !' thought Art and released a high blowing kick to Suzai who was thrown back into a wall and fell unconscious. (AN: Whoa! Whoa, isn't this scene too poor ?! Reviw or Flame me for this but remember plz this is my first fic ! *sobbing*)  
  
Panting the boy got up one his hurting legs and moved along the cavern wall leaving blood trails. 'I have to escape as long Suzai is unconscious !' Thinking that the boy vanished in the shadows.   
  
  
  
7 years later :  
  
"Ahhh does this feel so good !" Usagi squeaked loudly.  
Sighing Rei answered, "Bunny don't get too far away since this place is too overcrowded !"  
She and bunny and the rest of the Sailor Senshi were visiting a funpark with everything which pleased the heart.  
The others sweatdropped as they saw Usagi running to Mamoru, her boyfriend asking him with puppy eyes: "Mammo-chan will you take the coaster with me ?!"   
  
Mamoru's eyes narrowed and he replied, letting out all his thoughts: "Why don't you go on your own Bunny ?! Are you afraid of falling out of the cabin ?! I don't see why I'm befriended to such a baby-girlie. It's over, Usagi! I also have to admit that I'm dating with another girl right these days."   
The girls listened shocked, especially Usagi who felt like she was torn apart by a gigantic claw not wanting to miss any part of her heart.  
The other girls realized that it was their chance to tell their to-be-former leader what they thought of her, "Mamoru is right and I agree fully with him !"added Rei.  
"Yay Usagi you were always too late to our meetings I don't doubt it anymore that it will someday cost someone's life !" Ami agreed.  
"Even though you're not weak you're not strong enough to stand against one youma on your own since it were always we who correct your mistakes !" Makoto and Minako stated.  
  
"What ?! Are you girls crazy ?! Hurting our hime so much ! Don't you alle know what she had given up just for us ?!" Haruka was shocked. Michiru nodded in agreement with her. Hotaru was so shocked that she couldn't speak for a moment. Setsuna on the contrary was so furious that she had to keep herself back from blowing Mamoru and the inner senshis to the next dimension.  
  
"OK if you all think I'm a clutz and useless for fighting I'm outta here and I'll erase all your memory of me and you won't ever remember me !" Usagi stood there crying and sobbing hard in her princess gown and the half-moon on her forehead was brightly shining.  
She ran away crying after having erased all the memories of her in the girls heads.  
Soon she disappeared in the woods.  
"Huh ?! What happened ? Why am I here ?!" Setsuna asked "There's something I feel but I can't remember !" she was confused.  
  
  
  
( AN: Hmmm so much for the start review please ! :) The guys from DBZ will come later !   
Ja ne, minna !) 


	3. The Conflict

Chapter Two:  
  
  
It was 9 o'clock in the morning and Goku was sparring with Vegeta. They woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning just to see that the day was so rainy and wet that they didn't want to leave the safeness of their houses. (AN: LoL I know that a warrior is not afraid of any kind of the weather ! ^_^) So Goku decided to call Vegeta wheher Vegeta wants to spar with him in the gravity room. The saiyan prince agreed and Goku teleported himself to Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarot finally you have arrived !" Vegeta was ready for the fight. (AN: Sure thing he wouldn't admit it that their sparring matches are making him feeling good ! ^_^ )  
"Hai ouji I'm ready and looking forward for the match !" Kakarot replied and the two Saiyajins went to the gravity room. Turning the gravity to 500g they made their warm-up and finally they want over to 1000g and started sparring.  
  
Vegeta rushed to Goku and hit him hard in the stomach. Goku answered with a combination of a roundhouse-kick, a uppercut and a dead blow to the chest. Vegeta dodged the last punch and threw a KI-flare towards Goku who bat it back to Vegeta and sent a KI blast after the flare Vegeta managed to throw the first one out of the way but was hit by the second one.   
"Not bad Kakarot. Your creativeness at combat fascinates me!" (AN: I made Goku a bit brighter since its so awful to see him being made stupid all the time !)  
Goku grinned at disappeared in an instant. Vegeta couldn't see him anymore, not even a blur but sensed him for a moment behind himself and he threw a punch behind him only to hit empty space. Suddenly he was thrown forward and pinned to the ground.  
  
"Surrender Vegeta no Ouji ! I don't want to hurt you !" (AN: Goku actually remembers Vegeta's past and his position !)  
"Nani! Never in my live." Vegeta struggled trying to get free and managed it to throw Goku down of him. He stood up only to be punched plain death center of his face and then being connected to a KI blast which blew him across the gravity room unconscious.  
Before falling unconscious he managed to yell, "Kakarot this wasn't fair ! Wait for our rematch and I'll tear you in pieces then !"  
"I'm sorry my ouji but like the proverbs says it, everything is fair in love and war !" Kakarott plainly responsed.  
  
  
Usagi was running away through the woods from the sailor senshi and her princess gown was already torn into pieces since the brushes cutted it all the time. At least she reached a clearing where she broke down crying and wailing.  
'The scouts betrayed me ! They even didn't like me for the slightest bit. What did I have done to them ?! Nothing !' she confirmed herself but couldn't stop weeping and whining.  
  
Suddenly Usagi heard a noise from the woods to the right of her and hid behind a tree.  
  
'I have to move on Suzai could find me here anytime if I don't leave more space between him and myself' Art thought and took another painful step. 'I'm practically hunted down by Suzai for the last 7 years. This bastard took the most of my youth only because I stole him his place of Ghozun-san's heart. He must really be that mad ! How can Suzai be so stubborn ?! Well next time I won't flee anymore but face Suzai !"' (AN: Art was really hunted down by Suzai-san)  
When he reached the clearing Usagi was before his body ached so much that he couldn't take another step forward and fell flatly to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god! How can he still move being in such a bad shape ?!" Usagi ran toward the young man and kneeled beside him in order to point out what it was that made the man so tired and weakened. Finally she found out that he was exhausted and sighed relieved.  
  
"I only have to let him rest and sleep along !" Usagi turned to leave.  
'But wait how can you leave him behind in such a bad condition ?!' a small voice nagged on her mind and made her to turn back and watch for the unconscious boy.  
  
As Usagi was overwatching Art's sleep she heard a rustling noise amongst the brushes around her and a moment later a tall and grim-looking man showed up on the other side of the clearing.  
  
Art felt Suzai approaching and tightened himself in his sleep.  
"Who are you and what do you want ?", asked a startled Usagi as she felt the boy tightening in front of her. "My, my is that a beautiful girl you got there Art. Suzai is the name and I want the boy in front of you !" Suzai smirked.  
  
'Art ?! So this poor, handsome guy is called like that. Handsome ?! Now where did that come from ? I hve no time for this !' Usagi was so deep in her own world she didn't registered Suzai moving. Suddenly to her she felt a strong grip on her right arm.  
"Aaaiiy let me go ! Let me go you pervert scum of a bitch !" she yelled at Suzai.  
  
Art woke up by her screaming and saw Suzai standing above him having a tight grip on the girl's arm while she was struggling to get free. He clenched his teeth and forced himself up ignoring all the pains and bruises across his weakened body. Finally standing on his legs he said as cold as he could: "Suzai, let her go for this is only yours and mine business and I don't even know her ! Let's end the whole lot of this for once and forever !"  
"Fine, my boy, let's end this whole disgusting hunt here now !" Suzai stated coldly.  
  
Art powered up and advanced on Suzai who dodged all his punches except his final blow, a kick. Art panted heavily.   
"Ugh ! Now that was really not bad Art but not enough for me !" Suzai hit him hard and sent him flying through the air like a stone. Art landed with a loud thud.  
  
"Will you both cowards stop this stupid fight now ?!" an authoritarian voice yelled at them and they saw Usagi standing there furiously in her princess gown.  
"What, Suzai, is your problem that you obviously want to kill this young man that bad ?!" Usagi was furious and eager to find out about the whole plot and the reason for Suzai's actions.  
  
"None of your business, brat !" Suzai glared at her.  
  
AN: Finally I made it to write this text ! PLEASE Review ! How else should I be able to make this story better ?! 


End file.
